Bounty Hunter Boarder
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Zoltan Controlled Sector #Zoltan Homeworlds #Pirate Controlled Sector #Pirate Homeworlds #Mantis Controlled Sector #Mantis Homeworlds #Rock Controlled Sector #Rock Homeworlds #Hazard Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a BOARDERS_ZOLTAN/OUTLAW/OUTLAW_HOME/MANTIS/ROCK/HAZARD type beacon under the title CE_BOARDERS_BOUNTYHUNTER. ---- Your jump leads you to nothing but empty space. This jump beacon serves no purpose other than as a connection. Suddenly, the computer reports a weak incoming teleporter signal. The internal sensors show nothing out of the ordinary though. * Might be a malfunction. Run an internal scan. ** Internal Scan * Send the crew to search the ship for anything unusual. ** Crew Search * (Advanced Sensors) Run a full internal scan. Weapon signatures, cloak fields, everything. (Requires level 3''' Sensor) ** Full Internal Scan * '''(Advanced Doors) Order a ship-wide security lockdown. Just a precaution. (Requires level 3''' Door) ** Security Lockdown * '''(Teleporter Disruptor) Get the disruption field up. Better safe than sorry. ** You activate the jammer device and charge the FTL without any incidents. * (Slug Crew) Can you sense any intruders on board? ** Slug Senses * (Bounty Hunter Database) This is exactly how you would execute a one-man ambush if you would not have a crew at your disposal. Flash your bounty hunter ID. ** The air on the bridge ripples as a humanoid figure de-cloaks right in front of you. "Oh well Cap, what can I say, the money was just too good. Of course I know who you are, I just hoped you wouldn't realize that I am with the union too. No hard feelings OK? I want the creed to be honored as much as anyone, where would we be if we would start backstabbing each other, hm? Good hunting." *** Continue... **** The fellow bounty hunter teleports away without another word. When dedicated scans reveal his ship he is already prepared to jump. It looks like your connections to the bounty hunter syndicate just saved you from having to deal with a dangerous foe. The bounty on your head must be substantial if your colleagues are attempting things like this. Internal Scan * 2x: The scan yields no results. Nothing came on board. The crew relaxes and you pour yourself some replicator-coffee while you wait for the FTL to charge. An announcement is made via the ship's speaker system, "Greetings, Captain. The Rebels have put a price on your head and I am here to collect it." ** Continue... *** Your ship has been infiltrated! Life support and internal security are taken over by a modified Auto-Assault ship that de-cloaks right above you. The bounty hunter must have sent it your access code. The ship is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. "Sorry to tell you, but you will all suffocate." **** Your ship takes 1 '''hull damage, your oxygen and door system are reduced to '''0 bar, a random system is set on fire, your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to 0''' bar, and you are attacked by '''1 human boarder. ***** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ****** Fight an Auto-Terminator Without Oxygen and Door * The second scan yields the same results. You conclude that nothing came on board. The crew relaxes and you pour yourself some replicator-coffee while you wait for the FTL to charge. Crew Search * One of your crewmen reports in after a while. "Captain, we have a situation here..." An intruder equipped with a personal cloaking field was discovered in the process of sabotaging the life-support. The boarder fled deeper into the ship. You reconfigure the internal scanners to flag cloaking fields and sound the security alert. ** Your ship takes 1 '''hull damage, your oxygen system takes '''1 '''system damage and is set on fire, and you are attacked by '''1 human boarder. *** A heavily modified Auto-Assault immediately de-cloaks right above your ship. These vessels are usually used by bounty hunters - extremely dangerous individuals. Looks like the Rebels have put a price on your head. The ship is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. **** Your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to 0''' bar. ***** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ****** Fight an Auto-Terminator * One of your crew stops reporting in. Instead, an announcement is made via the ship's speaker system, "Greetings, Captain. One of your crewmembers interrupted my work, so I had to kill them. So sorry about that... My cloak got damaged, so I will introduce you to my Plan B now..." ** You lose '''1 crewmember and you are attacked by 1''' human boarder. *** '''(Clone Bay) What the bounty hunter does not know, is that the clonebay is already reconstructing your crewmember's body. **** A heavily modified Auto-Assault immediately de-cloaks right above your ship. These vessels are usually used by bounty hunters - extremely dangerous individuals. Looks like the Rebels have put a price on your head. The ship is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. ***** Your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to 0''' bar. ****** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ******* Fight an Auto-Terminator * The team searches every room of the ship, but discovers nothing out of the ordinary. You conclude that nothing came on board. The crew relaxes and you pour yourself some replicator-coffee while you wait for the FTL to charge. Full Internal Scan * 2x: The advanced sensors pick up a personal cloaking field and flag the position of the intruder. You sound the security alert and a heavily modified Auto-Assault immediately de-cloaks right above your ship. ** Your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to '''0 bar and you are attacked by 1''' human boarder. *** These vessels are usually used by bounty hunters - extremely dangerous individuals. Looks like the Rebels have put a price on your head. The auto ship is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. **** Your opponent ship's cloaking system are reduced to '''0 bar. ***** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ****** Fight an Auto-Terminator * The full scan discovers a power fluctuation in the secondary shield coil, which was interpreted as a transporter signature earlier. You let your engineer fix the glitch while waiting for the FTL to charge. Security Lockdown * 2x: Federation protocol suggests a security alert when boarding is possible but not confirmed. You sigh and order a security lockdown. Suddenly a heavily modified Auto-Assault immediately de-cloaks right above your ship. ** Your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to 0''' bar and you are attacked by '''1 human boarder. *** These vessels are usually used by bounty hunters - extremely dangerous individuals. Looks like the Rebels have put a price on your head. You probably have been boarded. The auto ship is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. **** Your opponent ship's cloaking system are reduced to 0''' bar. ***** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ****** Fight an Auto-Terminator * The full scan discovers a power fluctuation in the secondary shield coil, which was interpreted as a transporter signature before. You let your engineer fix the glitch while waiting for the FTL to charge. Slug Senses * 2x: The Slug stares at a wall for a bit. "Yess, Captain... He iss... a bounty hunter. He hass... a personal cloaking device... Hiss sship... is close to us... and he wantss to ssabotage our life ssupport! ... The Rebelss hired him. Be careful, he iss very dangerouss... and not afraid." ** Continue.. *** You reconfigure the internal sensors and sound the security alert. A heavily modified Auto-Assault immediately de-cloaks right above your ship. The AI is not firing yet, but sends out drones to assist its master. **** Your opponent ship's weapon system are reduced to '''0 bar and you are attacked by 1''' human boarder. ***** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ****** Fight an Auto-Terminator * The Slug stares at a wall for a bit long time. "Your sscanersss musst be malfunctioning, Captain. I ssense no one apart from our usual crew members on board." The crew relaxes and you pour yourself some replicator-coffee while you wait for the FTL to charge. Fight an Auto-Terminator Without Oxygen and Door * ('''When the ship wants to escape) As you attack the auto ship it spins up its FTL drive. It seems this is the bounty hunter's automated escape plan. ** (When the ship escape) ''The automated ship jumps away and your systems return to normal. The Rebels will probably be informed about what happened here soon.'' *** Rebel Fleet advances by''' 1 jump * ('''After destroying enemy ship) You managed to disable the bounty hunter's ship and your life support comes back on. The ship's high tech equipment will make good salvaging. ** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources * (After killing enemy crew) You managed to disable the bounty hunter's ship and your life support comes back on. The ship's high tech equipment will make good salvaging. ** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources Fight an Auto-Terminator * (When the ship wants to escape) As you attack the auto ship it spins up its FTL drive. It seems this is the bounty hunter's automated escape plan. ** (When the ship escape) ''The automated ship jumps away. The Rebels will probably be informed about what happened here soon.'' *** Rebel Fleet advances by''' 1 jump * ('''After destroying enemy ship) You managed to disable the bounty hunter's ship. It's high tech equipment will make good salvaging. ** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources * (After killing enemy crew) You managed to disable the bounty hunter's ship. It's high tech equipment will make good salvaging. ** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources Category:Pirate Homeworlds Events Category:Hazard Sector Events Category:Events Category:Zoltan Controlled Sector Events Category:Zoltan Homeworld Events Category:Pirate Controlled Sector Events Category:Mantis Controlled Sector Events Category:Mantis Homeworlds Events Category:Rock Controlled Sector Events Category:Rock Homeworlds Events